A sulfonyloxyimide having a naphthalimino group which is a radiation functional group is a substance that generates an acid by irradiation with an energy ray such as light and is used in a photoacid generator in a resist composition for photolithography, used for forming an electronic circuit such as a semiconductor; a cationic polymerization initiator in a resin composition for laser lithography or a photopolymerizable composition such as a paint, a coating, an adhesive, or an ink; or the like.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a curable composition comprising an acid-curable resin and a latent curing agent catalyst represented by the formula (II). It is disclosed that, in the formula (II), R1 to R4 which are substituents with naphthalene skeletons are a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having a carbon number of 1 to 8, an alkoxy group having a carbon number of 1 to 4, an alkylthio group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, a nitro group, or a halogen atom. Patent Literature 1 only discloses R1 to R4 which are hydrogen atoms but neither discloses nor suggests differences in properties and abilities depending on the kinds of the substitutions thereof, the number of the substitutions, the positions of the substitutions, and/or the like.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a photoresist comprising, as a sulfonic acid precursor, a sulfonyloxyimide represented by the formula (I), and used in an ultraviolet ray, electron beam or X-ray exposure device. Patent Literature 2 discloses naphthalimide, 3-nitronaphthalimide, 4-nitronaphthalimide, 4-chloronaphthalimide, and 4-bromonaphthalimide as naphthalimides.
Patent Literature 3 discloses an active beam-curable ink composition containing a sulfonic acid generator represented by the formula (A-1). An alkyl group, an alkoxy group, a carbonyl group, a phenylthio group, a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, and a hydroxy group are disclosed as R1 and R2 which are substituents with naphthalene skeletons in the formula (A-1).
Patent Literature 4 discloses a composition for an undercoat for a photoresist, discloses fluorinated sulfonyloxyimide having a naphthalimino group as a photoactive compound, and discloses (C1-C8) alkyl or (C1-C8) alkoxy as a substituent with a naphthalene skeleton. However, there is neither disclosure nor suggestion of differences in properties and abilities depending on the kinds of the substitutions, the positions of the substitutions, and/or the like.
Sulfonyloxyimides having naphthalimino groups according to the above described patent literatures have had compatibility with organic components such as organic solvents and resin components and photosensitivity in the long-wavelength side that have been poor as photoacid generators used in photoresists; and cationic polymerization initiators used in resin compositions for laser lithography, paints, coatings, adhesives, inks, and the like.